Unforgettable
by HeyHeyHeyBigTimeRush
Summary: Kendall Knight runs into his old best friend when he visits his home town, but he finds that he can't drag up the courage to go and talk to her as images of his past feelings towards her come flooding back. But surely he can't just forget someone that was once such a huge part of his life...right? (Rated T - mildly strong language)
1. Chapter 1

**I already posted 2 chapters of this story to Tumblr, but I like it so I'm posting it on Fanfiction too! Let me know if you want an update, I already have the 2nd chapter. - Mel**

* * *

My hands clutch my coffee mug tightly and I bite my bottom lip as I stare at the girl sitting across the room, totally oblivious to my presence. My fingers drum on the table as I contemplate whether or not to talk to her. Would she want to see me? I wasn't sure it was her until she turned her head in my direction, her eyes missing me yet I still see them sparkling the way they used to. It was definitely her.

Summer, 1997. The best memories of my childhood, the year I met my best friend. I can remember every detail of her innocent little face as though it was yesterday, the way she'd be the same height as me, giving me a clear view of her sparkling eyes, full of curiosity and happiness. The way her hair would blow in the summer breeze, showing the crimson color of her soft cheeks. How could I ever forget my best friend?

* * *

I slump down on the curb outside my house, folding my arms over my chest and pouting with an exaggerated sigh. It's not fair that my brothers are aloud to ride bikes and I'm not. Mama said it's dangerous because I need safety wheels, but she's wrong! I'm an action man, and I'm a big boy like them, they didn't even know how to spit properly before I taught them! And how do they repay me? By riding off without me and leaving me to play by myself.

I look around the empty street, my fingers tapping irritably on my thigh as I think of something to entertain my unoccupied mind. My fingers trace my pocket before I quickly whip out a small plastic gun and pretend to shoot it at someone's windows, closing one of my eyes as though I'm aiming directly at a target, when actually I'm just imagining bullets flying everywhere.

"Gotcha." I mumble to myself as I flip the gun in my hand and blow the tip of it, mimicking the cowboys I'd seen on TV. I smile to myself at the thought of me being a cowboy, I'd always envisioned me as being like Woody from Toy story. For some reason, that seemed like a pretty cool identity for me. Tilting my hat to the world and riding my horse off into the distance, a sunset paradise awaiting us as we carelessly-

"What's that?" A voice cut off my trail of thoughts.

I look behind my shoulder and catch sight of a 9 year old girl, her hair was in a pony tail and she wore a T-shirt and jeans. She had bright pink lips and her smile was curious. I feel a blush appear on my cheeks when I imagine her as a princess in my cowboy story. She sure was pretty enough to be one.

"It's a gun." I say, looking away from her in embarrassment. I mentally punch myself in the face, girls are yucky Kendall! Especially this one, she smells like flowers and her shoes are so clean. Ew!

She sits down beside me excitedly, I move away slightly and look at my feet. "Do you shoot people with it?" she asks. I nod my head and she smiles. "Cool! I want a gun too but my mommy only ever buys me stupid dollys." She says scrunching her nose up.

I laugh a bit and look at her. "You want to borrow it?" I ask. A huge smile appears on her face and she nods ecstatically as I hand her the toy. "Wow thanks!" She exclaims before wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tightly. I stay frozen, only my mama hugs me and I'm not sure if other people are supposed to hug me.

She finally lets go and I sigh in relief. "What's your name?" She questions. "Kendall." I reply. She shakes my hand and tells me her name, it was a princess name to me, just like the way mine was a cowboy name.

"I like you. Can we be best friends?" She claps her hands together eagerly.

I think for a second, and nod my head. "Okay, but no other girls are aloud to play with us. Got it?" I say sternly, usually I couldn't stand girls. They always cried when I picked my nose and they wear stupid dresses with ribbons and laced shoes. Yuck. But this girl was different, I suppose she was acceptable to be my best friend as she didn't seem to be fazed when I spat across the street and she was wearing everything but a dress.

"Okay. I'm not even friends with the girls around here anyway." She explains, her face dropping to a sad expression.

"Why not?"

She folds her arms and looks at her shoes. "They laugh at me and call me weird." She pouts. I arch my eyebrows and tilt my head to see not far down the side walk, 3 girls playing with Barbie dolls. They look at my friend, whisper to each other and giggle. "Well…I don't think you're weird. I-I think you're cool! Those girls are the weird ones because they don't know how to play cowboys and Indians." I stick my tongue out in their direction, earning an angry screech from one of them.

The girl sat next to me chuckles and when I look back at her, she's smiling. It's a weird feeling, but I don't really want to look away when I see her smiling. It's probably just because she has pretty hair and a nice smile. But I just wanted to look at her.

Suddenly, I feel her hand hold mine and my face heats up, matching the rosemary colour on her face. "You're the best friend ever, Kendall." She says happily.

I smile and lean over to kiss her cheek. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to do that, but I saw it in cartoons when the prince kisses the princess. Even though I'm not a prince because prince's are boring and clean, but it still made me smile as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and shouted "Eeeww!" Shooting me with the fake gun and running away, I chase after her with a smile on my face, eager to catch my new best friend.

* * *

I smile to myself as she orders her drink, knowing exactly what she'd choose. "A hot chocolate please." I hear her say in unison with my thoughts. She was still so beautiful, but no longer the girl I'd grown up with. She was now the woman I'd fallen for a long time ago, and even though we'd lost contact, she still managed to haunt my thoughts for years. Although, whether she thinks about me any more, I'm not sure.

She turns around with a smile and walks back to her table, I hadn't noticed that my hand involuntarily came up to shield my face. Maybe I didn't want her to see me, but I knew if I didn't talk to her before she left, I'd regret it.

I wonder if she's seeing anybody? Does she still know that boy from high school? Oh high school. I almost forgot about that.

* * *

I lean against my locker, awaiting my best friend's arrival as I struggle to even keep my eyelids from closing. Once again, I'd gotten no sleep at all. My parents had been fighting all night, thus making it impossible to fall asleep through the muffled sounds of their screaming from downstairs. I could of sworn I heard a few plates being smashed, some definite shoving and throwing out of pure rage. They weren't the same as they used to be. They used to love each other… before I came along. I can't help but blame myself for all this. Maybe they'd still be together if I was never born.

Then I see _her_. She smiles at me, her perfect lips curving upwards as my heart flutters. Her hair bounces with every step she takes, her summer dress hugging her curves so nicely. I exhale slowly and lazily grin at her.

"Kendall! You look terrible!" she exclaims.

"Well, thanks."

"No, I mean- Did you even sleep last night?" she questions, concern painting her pretty face.

I sigh and look at the floor, sadness beginning to seep through again. She notices this and places a gentle hand on my arm. "Oh, Kendall." She breathes sympathetically. I shake my head and rub my aching eyes, I'd never told her about what went on at home but I'm sure she'd already guessed. It was painfully obvious as I'd show up to school in the same state and my parents were audible even from her house across the street. I appreciated the fact that she never asked me about it, she knew that most things in my life remain personal.

"Hey, you wanna sleep at my house tonight? My parents are going to some stupid party and I'd like some company. Even though you'll probably be sleeping huh?" She lightly chuckled, the sound of her laugh pulling on my heart strings.

I smile slightly and nod. "Thanks, that'd be great." I mumble. She smirks before pulling me into a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist and her head nuzzled into my chest. I practically collapse into her embrace, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in her arms. "It's gonna be okay Kendall." She whispers.

As the school bell rings, I feel my stomach turn and I groan into my friend's hair, tightening my grip around her. She chuckles and pulls my arms away. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll get you out of lessons for a while okay?" She whispers.

I raise an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that hmm?"

She leans close to my ear, her breath warm against my skin, involuntarily giving me goose bumps. "Dude, the principal gave me the job of going into lessons and sending kids to his office. All the teachers know that. But sometimes I don't do it, he forgets mostly anyway. So I can get out of my lessons and pretend that the principal wants to see you 'urgently'. When actually, we're just gonna sit outside the gym and talk." She explains.

I smile at the idea. _"_What if someone sees us?"

"They won't. I've got a secret spot."

So as expected, I get called out of my history lesson by the cunning beauty. We run down the school halls together, laughing and shushing each-other occasionally. She guides me to her 'secret spot' right behind the gym, there's a nice patch of grass to sit on and it's a total blind spot to the rest of the school.

She happily plops down with a sigh of content, patting the patch of grass next to her, gesturing me to sit there. I smirk and take a seat next to her, admiring the summer breeze brushing though her hair and the bright rays of sunshine reflecting from her eyes. "What are you looking at weirdo?" She asks, shoving my arm playfully.

_Crap._ That wouldn't of been the first time she'd caught me staring at her, it was no secret that I was attracted to her, she wasn't blissfully unaware of that. But deep down, it was more than that. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, I loved everything about her. The way her nose scrunches up when she laughs, how she plays with her hair when she's nervous, the way she hasn't got a bad word to say about other people. I loved her. I couldn't help it.

"Nothing I- uh. It's just, well. You look really beaut-"

"Hey cutie!" a tall jock approaching us interrupts my sentence. He's wearing a baseball jacket, his hair is spiked and his skin seems completely unaffected by the usual teenage acne stage. He wasn't the best looking guy I'd ever seen, but heck I wouldn't be disappointed if I looked like him.

He runs over and stands before the girl he'd called "Cutie" and smiles. "I knew you'd be here." He chuckles. She shakes her head with a giggle and stands to meet him. "Rick, this is my best friend, Kendall." She introduces.

I half smile and stand to shake hands with the intimidating figure before me. I knew I was short, but compared to him I was an elf.

"Hey." Is all he says.

I watch as he releases his grip from my hand and turns to my best friend. He smiles and pulls her into him, kissing her with his hands on her hips. I watch with my eyebrows arched upwards, my heart breaking for the first time ever. I want to look away, but I can't. I can't help but wish it was me kissing those lips. I want to grab him and shove him away, telling him that she's mine and to keep his hands off of her. But I can't. Because she's not mine.

As he pulls away she smiles up at him, I feel another pang of pain in my chest and I try and fight my lips from curving downwards. I interrupt the moment by coughing, "Uh, I should- I've got a french test today. I can't really be bunking off like this haha, um, I'll see ya later okay?" I mumble, attempting to hide the shakiness of my voice.

She nods understandingly and waves her hand. "Seeya Kenny."

"Yeah, bye." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout outs: Carlos'scupake, holy crap, you have no idea how much I fangirled when I saw your review. You're one of my favorite authors on here and I love the story 'Bent'. Thanks so much, it's awesome knowing you saw something I've written. ArmyLilSis, glad you like it! I shall be updating as frequently as possible. And Barbra234 - YOU'RE amazing! thanks for reviewing! x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Although I felt like shit that night, I was tired, my parent's marriage was falling to pieces and the girl I'd stupidly let myself fall for had gotten herself a boyfriend; I still found it in me to go to her house that night with a smile on my face and a sleeping bag tucked underneath my arm.

Her dad opened the door with that huge smile of his, and I immediately felt at home. "Jesus Kendall where have you been? We haven't heard from you in weeks, kid!" He exclaims whilst pulling me into a hug. Our families weren't close or anything like that, but my best friend had the greatest parents in the world, and her dad was the kind of parent that I always wished my dad was. "Good to see you, Mike." I said, and I really did mean it.

I expected Mike to guide me to the living room or tell me that his daughter's upstairs or in the kitchen, but instead he closed the door and pulled me aside in the hallway, a serious look on his face. "I-uh, I've been hearing a few things, Ken. Is everything alright at home?" He asks quietly, concern painting his features. I looked at my shoes however, somehow feeling ashamed of being the cause of his worry. "I'm okay." I managed to mumble. I heard Mike sigh, and I knew he didn't believe me. "Look at me, Kendall."

I looked up at him and he put his hands on my shoulders. "We all care about you very much, you know that. My daughter thinks the world of you and so does everyone else in this family, and if you ever need anything - you know our door is always open and you'll always have someone to talk to here." He stated.

I smiled at him gratefully and he removed his hands from my shoulders. "Thank you, Mike." I didn't present a massive speech about how much I appreciated his help or how great his whole family was, because he already knew that, it didn't have to be said.

"She's upstairs playing video games, I think."

I nodded and made my way to her room, eager to get some sleep somehow. I open the white painted door to see her curled up in bed, facing the small TV, her hands working furiously on the game controller. I can't help but smile. I wondered if her boyfriend knew this side to her, behind all the pretty clothes and hair, she was still the little girl who wanted to play with cowboy guns instead of barbie dolls. I hoped he didn't know that side to her however, because I liked being the only one to admire it, even if it was from afar.

"Hey, dork." She said, her eyes not leaving the screen for a second. I sighed and walked over to her bed before practically throwing myself onto the mattress next to her. She paused the game and looked down at me from her sitting position, propped up against the pillows. My eyes were already trying to shut as I looked back at her. She put the controller down and pushed the hair off of my forehead, her soft hand stroking up and down wasn't helping my eyes remain open.

"Oh, sweetie." She mumbled sympathetically. I could of lied there forever next to her, sleep finally starting to seep in with her hand gently soothing me, the smell of her perfume evident more than ever in her bedroom. It was only 5:00pm but I drifted off and slept until 12:00am, when I woke up to find her still. Playing. Video. Games.

I watched her for a little bit, content to just lie there until she threw her controller down in anger and accidentally hit my leg with it. She gasped immediately and looked at me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered. I shook my head and smiled at her. "I've been awake for like, 5 minutes. My word, you're sad, call of duty until 12 am? Are you serious?" I joked. She shoved my arm.

"I see you've slept well."

"Yup." I confirmed, sitting up and stretching my arms out. She giggled as I yawned like a lion.

"I'm kinda hungry though, I forgot to eat before I slept." 'Kinda hungry' was an understatement, I was starving, my stomach was growling at me as I hadn't eaten at school that day either. She quickly jumped out of bed, as though she hadn't been awake on a game for several hours, I often found myself questioning where the girl got her energy from, but only god knows. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed.

We tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her house wasn't gigantic or anything, but it was big enough to have rooms where the conversation wasn't audible from the bedrooms, so we raised our whispers to mumbles.

"Mom saved you some pizza." She said whilst opening the refrigerator. "We were gonna wake you up but you were totally out of it. You did that weird face in your sleep too." she giggled and presented the pizza box to me. I gratefully took a slice, not caring that it was cold. "What weird face?" I questioned, stuffing the pizza into my mouth like it'd save my life.

She grinned and imitated me by throwing her head back, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to the side. I laughed and kicked her ankle gently. "I don't do that." I protested.

"Yes you do. It's hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and took another slice of pizza, still feeling desperately hungry.

"Hey, wanna go outside?" She asked, staring out the window with a smirk. I swallowed a chunk of pizza and raised my eyebrows at her. "Are you fucking insane? It's gonna be freezing out there!" I exclaimed. She shrugged at me.

"Yeah but we can put coats on. Come on, I just wanna sit outside for a little while and look at the stars."

I stifled a laugh. "You wanna look at the stars? That's almost as lame as the poem you wrote in fourth grade about a tea pot."

"Hey shut up! That poem was great." She retorted.

"I'm a tea pot, not a sea pot, so don't put sea water in me, put tea water in me! - you're telling me that's not lame?"

"Ah, fuck you. I was a misunderstood poet."

"You were an _understood_ loser." I mocked whilst wiping my hands on a kitchen towel. She laughed and eventually, I found myself outside with her, in the freezing cold. And we lay there on her lawn, actually staring at the stars.

I wanted to hold her right then, although the thought of actually doing it seemed weird, I still would have if I ever got the chance to. I wanted to be in one of those dumb, cheesy-movie relationships with her where I'd give her my jacket if she got cold or I could tell her that she's "unconditionally beautiful" at random and maybe she'd kiss my nose before I fell asleep or play with my hair like she did earlier.

"Hey." I nudged her shoulder, she tilted her head to look at me and I noticed for the eleventh time that her hair was feathered out behind her and her skin looked to smooth in the dim light. "Are you dating that guy?" I finally asked the question I'd been waiting to ask since I saw them kiss. She sighed and scratched her head. "Kinda but- I dunno, sometimes I'm not really sure if he actually likes me."

I sit up with my forearms and stare at her. "Is he insane?" I blurt out. She kind of smiles and looks away, but I assume that she hadn't blushed. "Do you like him?" I continued. She sighed again and I felt my heart beat a little faster. "I guess so, I mean, he's a really good kisser." She smirked up at me.

I kind of blew out my cheeks and made an awkward noise that sounded like "Pffffffttttt" and my friend laughed. "He is!" She protested. I made the noise again, trying to sound unconvinced. "How would you know _anything _about kissing?" She remarked.

"Oh that is low!" I exclaimed, fake wounded.

"Well you haven't kissed anyone yet, have you?"

"That's not the point."

she giggled and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. "I can't believe you've never even kissed a girl." she mumbles. I shrug my shoulders. "Well, it's not like I don't want to or anything, I just never really had the chance." I explained awkwardly

She sat up with me and shuffled close, I could see her breath as it collided with the cold air and formed a cloud. Her smile was so pretty, I sensed her hand near mine before she spoke.

"Kendall Knight, would you grant me the honor of being your first kiss?"

If it was ever possible for your heart to literally jump up to your throat, then in that exact moment; it happened to me.

"B-but I thought you were da-"

"Forget about him for a second. Yes, I do like him. But he doesn't exist right now okay?" She says, I stared down at her lips, wanting to kiss her right then.

She giggled a little before situating herself in front of me, kneeling with her legs on either side of my stretched out legs. "Are _you _sure you want me to be your first kiss? I don't wanna waste it or anything." She whispers, almost bashfully. My cheeks heat up as I watch her hand travel up my arm, hating the fact that it's covered by a thick jacket. "I'm sure." I say after a moment.

She giggles again as she shuffles closer to me, this time straddling my lap, she held onto my cheeks with her cold hands and grinned at me, probably sensing my rapid heart beat due to the short distance between our faces. "Okay." She whispered as she pulled my face towards her and pressed her cold, soft lips against mine. I sighed in pleasure immediately, which was borderline embarrassing, but she didn't seem to notice as he hands traveled around my neck and into my hair. I decided on leaving my hands on her waist as I didn't want to seem pushy, but when her lips parted and I felt her warm breath in my mouth, my hands involuntarily ran up to cup her cheeks on their own accord. I probably tasted like pizza and her cold hands were making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I'll be damned if it wasn't one of the best things I've ever felt.

She tried to pull away after a while but I didn't want it to end, so I held her in place just for a little longer, gradually softening my kisses to savor the taste of her lips for a little longer. She giggled when I finally stopped and I felt my stomach swarm with butterflies.

* * *

As my coffee all but freezes, I wait for her to pull out a book, plug in her headphones - anything that would indicate she was still the girl I knew for all those years. But all she did was stare into her coffee cup, lost in her own little world that I wish I was still a part of. I sigh, finally dragging my self to the conclusion that I either walk over to her or I leave the coffee shop and forget about her for good.

_Which one, Kendall?_

Leave? Or stay?


	3. Chapter 3

One night, she called me up. At 1:25am to be exact. It made no difference to me really, it'd been another rough night with the arguments at our house, so I'd been awakened long before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the speaker, a headache stinging my temples. I hadn't taken a second to consider who'd be on the other end, being so tired, I mindlessly picked up the phone without even caring who it was.

"Kendall?" I heard a familiar voice say, she sounded so sad and helpless, I could hear the rain beating down around her, signalling she'd been outside in this weather. She sobbed into the phone and my heart stopped as I sat up hurriedly.

"Whats wrong? Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm around the corner from Demi Parker's house."

And I suddenly remembered that Demi, and a few other friends, including that jackass - Rick, my friend had been dating - had all arranged a sleepover and tonight was the date they planned it. My friend happened to miss the detail of her boyfriend being there when explaining to her parents, which made me want to run right over to Mike and tell him everything so he'd stop her from going, but I was sworn to secrecy. Of course she offered me an invite, but I politely declined as I wasn't the least bit interested in talking to Demi, Rick or any of the other idiots that really weren't good enough to be considered as her 'friends'.

"I-I know it's late Kendall, but my dad will go crazy if he finds out. C-can you pick me up?" Her voice was trembling and I knew she wouldn't ask if she wasn't desperate.

Holding the phone between my cheek and the crook of my neck I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

I managed to sneak out of the house because my parents were too busy screaming at each other to notice, either that or they saw me leave and didn't really care, but I liked to pretend that _that_ wasn't the case, that my parents would hate even the thought of me being out in the rain at this time of night and they'd pull me back inside and wrap me in a blanket - but the world isn't perfect.

It was literally pouring it down, the roads already had sheets of water being splashed by the tires of cars onto the sidewalk. I imagined my best friend sat out in this weather as I gripped the wheel tightly, wincing at the image of her cold, scared and distraught. I hadn't even begun to question why she'd been left in this state until I caught her in my headlights.

She was drenched from head to toe, mascara running down her cheeks and her clothes sticking to her skin which I imagined being red and numb by now. She sat up from her spot on the curb and ran to the car, I immediately knew she'd been crying for a long time. As she hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door, she didn't even glance at me, and I felt my stomach turn.

Not knowing what to do, I left the engine on but didn't drive and inch. She shivered in her seat violently so I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference, but it was the best I could do.

"I fell asleep." She finally said after a while, her eyes blank and still on the road. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was with Abigail." A tear ran down her cheek and I felt a part of me sink. "He didn't even care, he just kept making out with her, and guess what?" She gulped. "The others- my FRIENDS," She threw her head back against the seat. "They just laughed! Can you believe that? They just laughed!" She exclaimed hysterically.

I grabbed her hand, nothing I could do would comfort her, but I wanted to at least try. See, it might seem weird that I didn't want to kick the guy's ass for hurting her or march right into that house and scream at all the bitches that let her down, but I really didn't think about that. The only thing that mattered right now was the little tear that fell down her cheek and trailed underneath her chin and the way her small fingers squeezed mine when she sobbed - I wanted to soothe her pain, not get even with someone whom I didn't care about.

"Forget it." She mumbled, her delicate hand shaking in mine. "Would it be okay if I stayed at your house tonight? My parents will ask me why I'm back so late and I just-"

"Of course." I cut her off without even thinking twice about it. Any time my parents had kicked me out late at night, there wasn't ever a time when I'd been left to walk the streets because she always had a place for me at her house where I could curl up and get some sleep, no questions asked, no matter what time.

We drove home in silence. While she stared out the condensed window, all I could think about was presenting this huge speech to her about how beautiful and great she is and how the jerk she fell for wasn't worth it - like they do in movies, and maybe she'd fall in love with me and realize that even though I was her dorky best friend, I'd still always be there for her and maybe she'd love me for who I was and maybe that would be enough.

But obviously none of that happened.

We pulled up at my house and only then did it occur to me that my parents could still be fighting. As I turned the engine off, my stomach tied up in knots. Usually when my friend came to visit, they'd take note of it and keep their arguing to a minimal. But god knows what would happen when we walked through that front door.

She was freezing, her face was so pale and her teeth were chattering frantically. I got out of the car and opened the door on her side, letting her jog out of the rain and up to my front door. I followed her and secretly listened for any shouting, hearing none, (which was surprising) I cautiously opened the door.

Granted, there was a glass smashed just outside the kitchen, but my dad was asleep on the sofa and I knew my mom would be in bed. I sighed in relief and I could sense my friend looking at me sympathetically, as though she knew exactly why I was sighing. I didn't want to talk about my problems right now though, she was the one who was hurt for once, and it was my turn to comfort _her._

I held onto her shoulders and guided her up the stairs, feeling her body tremble beneath my hands was unbearable, the thought of her sitting there in the rain and crying kept rushing through my mind.

She peeled her wet clothes off in the bathroom and I made her take a warm shower, I knew she'd have a cold in the morning, but the least she could do was bring the temperature of her skin back to normal. My mom wouldn't of heard her in the shower because after a couple of drinks, you could throw a parade in her bedroom without waking her up.

After about 20 minutes, my best friend tiptoed into my room, wrapped in one of my plaid robes and her wet hair in a bun, she'd look dangerously cute if I let myself look at her more but I was too concerned about how weak she looked when she flopped on my bed next to me. I held her hand again, which was probably starting to feel less numb and her eyes locked with mine.

"I know our relationship didn't start off so well, I mean, I knew at first that he might not of liked me, didn't I?" She mumbled. I nodded understandingly, content to just listen. "But I figured after we'd been dating so long that he- that he must like me, you don't date someone for 4 months if you don't like them. And I reaallly liked _him _y'know?" I nodded again, wishing that she _reaallly liked _me.

It went silent for a moment, I listened as her breathing went from fast to really slow. Her hand squeezed mine and I knew she had more to say, so I just waited in the silence.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said remorsefully.

I sat up and looked at her questioningly. "For what?" I asked. She sighed. "I wasn't a very good friend to you. I hung around with those assholes when I should of been with you the whole time." She bowed her head down. I said her name softly and she looked up at me. "Don't be stupid, you're an amazing friend." Was all I could think to say.

She smiled and I noticed that her eyes were glossy when she looked away. "You know you're my favorite person in the world, right?" She said after a while and although she said it quietly, I knew she meant it.

* * *

She pulled out her purse and left a handful of change on the table, I sat frozen, I knew I should of walked over there before she left, but I couldn't. Something was telling me to let it be, that she probably wouldn't want to see me anyway or that it would only be brief and awkward if I approached her. No, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

So instead, I got up and discretely made my way to the bathroom, keeping out of her sight. I splashed my face with cold water and washed my hands to kill time.

When I came back out, she was gone.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? - M x  
**


End file.
